


Antes del Tiempo

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MuraAka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Desde muy pequeño solo conoció la desgracia hasta que él le rescató, pero la naturaleza y el mundo en el vive es cruel ¿Acaso estará condenado por siempre a perder lo que ama? Tal vez pueda torcerle la malo al destino y a su casta, tal vez pueda ayudarlo a él a cumplir su sueño.Omegaverse MedievalMurasakibara x AkashiAdvertencia: Lenguaje explicito, Violencia.





	1. Luna negra

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Hola, traigo un fic de 3 capítulos, los actualizaré cada semana.  
> Este fanfic puede tomarse como una precuela de otro de mis OS, aunque no es necesario leerlo para comprender. El otro se llama “Tiempos Oscuros”   
> A estas alturas todos conocen las reglas del Omegaverse, si no pásense por acá https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566041  
> Aunque debo colocar un par de aclaraciones.
> 
> Este es un Omegaverse situado en la Edad Media, por tanto las leyes de esa época so igual que las del universo original, por tanto existe la inquisición , la caza de brujas y todos los acontecimientos reales, la diferencia es que incluyen a las castas de OMV, los alfas son la clase dominante.  
> El celo dura 3 días y se sucede cada tres meses.  
> No existen supresores, pero si algunos curanderos han llegado a descubrir plantas que alo anulan, aunque esto sería una práctica anti natura, por tanto está penado por las leyes de la santa inquisición.  
> El amor entre Alfa x Alfa Omega x Omega es castigado con la hoguera por ser una práctica anti natura.

No entendía cómo había sobrevivido a los días de la hambruna vagando, robando para sobrevivir, nunca supo porque no se dejó morir aquel día cuando esos hombres lo capturaron para arrancarle la carne y venderla en el mercado como si fuese una res, luchó con uñas y dientes para escapar del cruel destino, incluso terminó acabando con la vida de uno de ellos al golpearlo en la cabeza con una roca, así es, la primera vez que mató tenía solo seis años.  
Su vida era una miseria de principio a fin, su madre fue echada a la hoguera junto a sus hermanos mayores, acusados de herejía y brujería, ella era la curandera del pueblo, su padre murió en la guerra y al resto de su familia se los llevó la peste. A tan corta edad conoció lo horrible que era aquel mundo, una pesadilla sin fin.  
Ahora con ocho años Atsushi era un poco más alto que el promedio de un niño de su edad , estaba bastante delgado por la mala vida, pero aun así era ágil y fuerte, eso le había ayudado a resistir todo tipo de inclemencias que una tras otra le presentaba su destino.  
La primera vez que se encontró con Akashi Seijuro fue cuando su instinto de sobrevivencia lo hizo llegar a un pueblo bastante grande. Estaba tratando de tomar una manzana del mercado, pero fue descubierto, fue perseguido hasta que sus piernas no soportaron la fatiga y cayó al suelo, el comerciante lo iba a moler a palos, se cubrió esperando los golpes, pero nunca fue tocado, cuando alzó la vista vio como un chico sostenía con una de sus manos el palo con el que iba a ser azotado.  
—No seas malo, es un pequeño, pagaré por esa fruta, se ve que tiene mucha hambre, déjalo en paz. —le lanzó una moneda, el hombre se retiró molesto.  
Su salvador lo ayudó a levantarse, le impresionó su semblante serio, seguro y sobre todo su cabello de fuego, él siendo un niño de solo ocho años había recibido de parte de todos dolor y golpes, pero él se apiadó y lo llevó de su mano hasta el lugar donde vivía.  
—Oh pobre pequeño, mírate cómo estas, voy a limpiarte un poco que con toda esa suciedad no puedo ni verte bien la cara, me llamo Seijuro Akashi, no sé si sepas hablar, pero te ayudaré así que no te resistas. — Akashi le hablaba de manera amable, algo dentro de él le decía que ese individuo era de confianza.   
Murasakibara rehuía a su mirada, pero se dejó limpiar y colocar ropa nueva, también le cortó el cabello, dejándolo bastante decente.  
—Pero mira nada más que bajo esa capa de mugre había un niño lindo. —Murasakibara se desconcertó, jamás en la vida le habían halagado.   
De improviso una mujer entró al cuarto.  
— ¿Qué es lo que trajiste aquí? ¡Un mocoso!   
—Sí, me lo quedaré, pobrecito está muy delgado, se ve que la vida no lo ha tratado bien.   
—Siempre con lo mismo, Akashi a veces hay que mirar a un lado e ignorar, no puedes ayudar a todos, son tiempos difíciles ¿Tú crees que a la jefa le agrade que hagas esto?  
—Eso lo arreglo yo, no lo voy a abandonar.  
Cuando la mujer salió Murasakibara por fin habló.  
—Me…llamo… Atsushi. —esas primeras palabras pronunciadas por una vocecita temerosa le robaron el corazón al pelirrojo.  
— ¡Atsushi! muy bien, mira desde hoy vas a vivir conmigo ¿quieres? este no es el mejor lugar para un pequeño, ya ves que es un burdel, bueno no creo que entiendas que significa, pero te cuidaré.  
/////  
Akashi Seijuro de 18 años era un omega que había huido de su padre, y que este le estaba forzando a desposarse con un alfa, por cosas de la vida y para lograr algo de independencia terminó trabajando en un burdel donde prestaba servicio a nobles y campesinos, gracias a su anatomía privilegiada y sus rasgos finos, sumado a su excelente educación se convirtió rápidamente en una de las estrellas del lugar, el que cobraba más.  
Seijuro no era solo un Omega lindo, también estaba dotado de una gran inteligencia y físicamente poseía gran agilidad debido a los entrenamientos a los que se había sometido desde niño. Su padre siempre había soñado con criar a un gran alfa, un comandante de legiones, un caballero cruzado, o al menos un noble con habida capacidad de desenvolverse en la corte del rey, por eso su educación había sido tan estricta, desde lecciones de espadachín hasta literatura universal, todo para que cuando la adolescencia llegara dejara al descubierto que su habilidoso unigénito era un omega, la desilusión de Masaomi lo llevó rápidamente a buscarle al mejor candidato para su matrimonio, pero Akashi no quería eso para su vida, siempre atento a su entorno y a las necesidades de otros se había vuelto un hábil estudioso, un descubridor cuyos conocimientos eran desde la alquimia a las hierbas medicinales, todo eso que la iglesia llama “brujería”.  
Tenía claro que escapar de casa siendo un omega era arriesgar su vida, pero ni siquiera aquel pensamiento racional podía atarlo y evitar sus deseos de libertad.  
No le tuvo miedo al “celo” ya que luego de pasar dos veces por esa horrible experiencia se dio a la tarea a descubrir una “medicina” para anularlo.   
Así fue como el virtuoso unigénito de la familia Akashi terminó siendo un prostituto, por dinero y libertad, la profesión más antigua del mundo en esa época era de los pocos “males necesarios” que no era condenado con la hoguera por la santa inquisición.  
Akashi tenía un sueño, un mundo donde todos fuesen iguales.  
A los padecimientos de la época se le sumaba la enorme discriminación hacia los omegas, la represión de la iglesia era todavía peor cuando se trataba de ellos, deseaba vivir para ver un cambio en las mentes, pero eso estaba muy lejos de suceder.  
—Por ahora necesitaba convencer a la dueña de ese lugar para que aceptara a Murasakibara.  
—Seijuro, ese niño es una boca más que alimentar.  
—Mujer, deberías al menos concederme este pequeño capricho, desde hace tres años que te sirvo solo he dado ganancias a tu arcas, por favor.  
—Es tan pequeño que ni siquiera puede trabajar, además no sabemos si el muchachito será un alfa, beta u omega.   
—Ni hablar de que trabaje como nosotros, pero hay muchas labores que puede hacer, limpiar, recibir a los clientes y otras cosas.  
—Está bien, te debo bastante, que se quede, pero se descontará de tu paga lo que coma, vamos a ver si encontramos algún cuarto donde ubicarlo.  
/////////  
Murasakibara conoció otra realidad, una más amable. Las mujeres y omegas que ahí trabajaban lo consentían bastante, ni que decir de Seijuro, siempre tan amable, le enseñó a leer, escribir, operaciones matemáticas y cosas esenciales para la educación de un niño.  
Lo que más le gustaba a Atsushi eran las historias que el mayor le contaba, de caballeros justos que rescataban a las personas, de tierras lejanas donde todos eran libres y un montón de cosas de las que tenía prohibido hablar con otros para evitar ser acusado de “herejía”   
En el burdel se encargaba de lavar los pisos, limpiar y conducir a los clientes a las habitaciones, no era un trabajo pesado a cambio de las recompensas que tenía, poco le importaba vivir en un sitio así, en su vida había visto de todo, conocía muy bien el trabajo que realizaba “Aka-chin”, pero poco le importaba, admiraba y respetaba a ese hombre que tanto le había ofrecido en su corta vida.  
Muchas veces alfas deseaban pagar el precio por él, era algo enfermo porque solo era un niño pequeño, pero no existía moral alguna en ellos, Akashi siempre se negó a entregar a Murasakibara, no dejaría que él pasara por lo mismo.  
Así fue como pasó el tiempo, el joven de cabello morado ya tenía 10 años, la relación con Akashi era de un profundo afecto, se había vuelto un muchachito muy bien educado que ya podía defenderse por sí mismo, no había sido problema el enseñarle el uso de la espada, ya que poseía habilidad innata.   
Durante esos dos años había crecido bastante, no lucía como cualquier niño de esas edad incluso le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar la estatura de su mentor “seguramente será un alfa” decían todos, eso le molestaba, no deseaba saber a qué clase de casta pertenecía “los alfas eran malos” sus padres fueron betas, pero según recordaba todos sus hermanos adolescentes habían sido alfas, le aterraba pensar en aquello, no quería volverse malo.  
Pero no hubo tiempo de averiguar lo que le deparaba la pubertad, pues mucho antes de que llegara tanto él como Seijuro fueron llevados por la santa inquisición para ser interrogados.  
Una de las mujeres que había llegado desde hace poco al burdel sintió un profunda envidia por el pelirrojo y que mejor que deshacerse de él que acusarlo de hechicería, diciendo que este les daba una especie de pócima a los omegas para evitar el celo.  
La dueña incluso les ofreció parte de su fortuna a los hombres que fueron a apresarlos, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que se llevaran a aquel respetado omega quien no se resistió.  
“Es más difícil blandir la espada cuando hay otra vida que depende de ti”. Le contestó a las mujeres que le gritaban que se defendiera, porque claramente podría ganar, pero ellos tenían amenazado al pequeño Atsushi y le cortarían la garganta de no hacer lo que le pedían, no tuvo más opción que ir con ellos.  
Atsushi estaba aterrado cuando los metieron en aquellas celdas frías, escuchaba los llantos y lamentos de las personas a las que interrogaban, entró en pánico cuando por entremedio de los barrotes pudo divisar lo que parecía una masa de carne que alguna vez fue un ser humano, es que a su corta edad ya había visto y oído las cosas que le hacen a los herejes y justamente de eso estaban acusados.  
Ya había pasado por esto antes con su madre y hermanos, a él por ser tan pequeño le perdonaron la vida dejándolo ¿Acaso sucedería lo mismo? Prefería morir con Akashi que volver a vagar sin destino, no iba a perder a su única familia, se sentó en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo, no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.   
—Todo va a estar bien, no dejare que nadie te ponga una mano encima Atsushi. —Dijo tranquilo, el mayor que estaba consciente de que las cosas no estaban nada bien, en el mejor de los casos si aceptaba los cargos sería enviado a la hoguera, no deseaba pasar por el tormento de la tortura, pero Atsushi, él era tan pequeño, debía cuidarlo, tenía que pensar rápido como salir de ahí.  
El clima no les acompañaba para nada, la lluvia caía copiosamente, los truenos estremecían los barrotes de la celda, además estaba el aterrador entorno lleno de gritos, como una pesadilla.  
Fue entonces que Akashi se dio cuenta que al lado de su celda había otro hombre, un pelirrojo de gran tamaño, al parecer había sido interrogado, los signos de tortura así lo evidenciaban, además tenía la mitad de una flecha incrustada en uno de sus gruesos brazos.  
—Oye, deberías quitarte eso.   
— Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho ¿No crees?— la voz ronca de aquel sujeto estremeció a Atsushi quien se agazapó aún más en su rincón.   
—Yo puedo hacerlo, y tal vez con la punta podamos abrir el candado, trata de acercarte, confía en mí, sé lo que hago.  
¿Qué podía perder? Le hizo caso, pronto Seijuro pudo alcanzar el brazo lastimado, sacó una pequeña botella de sus ropajes y se lo aplicó.  
—Vas a sentirlo un poco adormecido, no te asustes. —Momento después pudo retirar la saeta de su carne.  
— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?   
—Es una medicina anestesiante a base de plantas, no soy hechicero no me mires así.  
—No creo en esas estupideces, muchas gracias, soy Kagami Taiga, te debo una, si logro salir de aquí saldaré mi deuda contigo y ¿Tu hermano?   
—Jaja algo así.  
Taiga le contó que pertenecía a una banda de marginales que para subsistir robaban a los nobles, pero que en uno de esos atracos lo capturaron.  
Pasaron varias horas, a Murasakibara ese hombre tan grande junto a su celda le daba algo de recelo, se veía muy fiero aun estando embarrado de sangre y con muchas heridas, seguramente era un mercenario, aunque lo que más terror le provocaba era que viniera algún inquisidor para “llevarse a Aka-chin y hacerle cosas malas”  
Cuando los lamentos de los torturados se transformaron en silenciosos sollozos y el sonido de la lluvia interrumpía la tensa calma, un ensordecedor ruido de caballos les hizo sobresaltar.   
De inmediato fue acunado por los brazos de Seijuro en signo de protección, el pelirrojo presintió que algo grande estaba por suceder y se preparó para bien o para mal.  
Lo que sucedió poco después fue algo inexplicable, gritos, sonidos de lucha, un sujeto que rompió la cerradura de su celda con una espada.  
— ¡Corran! salgan de aquí ¡Ahora! —ese hombre venía con otros detrás, todos armados y abriendo celdas. — ¡Taiga Afuera están los demás! Yo me las arregló con estos hijos de perra.   
Murasakibara no entendía muy bien la situación, esos hombres aterradores los estaban ayudando, no alcanzó a procesar demasiado bien la información cuando Akashi lo tomó del brazo y se echaron correr junto a otros prisioneros liberados, pudieron notar que Taiga venía tras ellos, el sujeto de la espada y otros más exterminaban a los guardias y verdugos de la inquisición con gran maestría.  
Salieron afuera y llovía a cántaros, las piernas le flaquearon al menor tropezando, Akashi volvió por él, pero fueron alcanzados por uno de los guardias, estaban a punto de ejecutarlos cuando un milagro llamado Taiga apareció decapitando al tipo en el acto.  
—Siento que haya tenido que ver esto, pero estamos a mano Akashi Seijuro, sigan corriendo, más adelante esta el resto de mis compañeros. — Kagami se colocó delante de ellos para protegerlos y permitirles escapar, pese a sus heridas, pese a lo cansado que podía estar, eso era algo que el pelirrojo jamás olvidaría.   
Una cuadrilla de gente armada los esperaba más adelante. Los subieron a unas carretas escaparon del lúgubre lugar junto a otros cautivos.  
No entendían bien qué había ocurrido, solo se dejaron llevar, cualquier cosa sería mejor que esperar una muerte a manos de la inquisición.


	2. Luna nueva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo pasó un mes, lo lamento, me demoré pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, pero pienso terminar este proyecto, sé que el fandom de Knb se ha ido a pique, ya muchos fanficker han emigrado a otros, y bueno, al menos yo no me iré. Ya no escribo tanto como antes, me cuesta un poco que fluyan las cosas, pero me gusta escribir, no se desanimen nunca y sigan adelante con sus historias.  
> Eso, les dejo el capítulo, si es que alguien se acuerda de este fanfic.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a destino les indicaron que bajaran de la carreta, todos estaban algo inquietos, si bien los habían salvado del cruel destino desconocían las intenciones de esos hombres.   
—Se preguntaran que es lo que hacen aquí, pues bueno, aprovechando que Tai-chan estaba en manos de esos tipos horribles, les dimos una mano a ustedes. — un muchacho de no más de quince años les hablaba con gran personalidad. —por cierto me llamo Takao Kazunari, soy miembro de esta banda de marginados, los que quieren pueden quedarse y viajar con nosotros, los que no pueden largarse y tratar de sobrevivir, cuando llegue el líder les explicaremos más detalles, a quienes se vayan les deseo buena suerte con los guardias de la inquisición. —terminó observando como un montón de gente se retiraba presurosa del lugar.   
—Es mejor así, menos bocas que alimentar, lárguense luego. —dijo un joven de tez blanca con una mueca extraña.  
—Nijimura tienes razón, si seguimos acogiendo a más gente pronto no tendremos cómo alimentarlos, mejor dejar que hagan lo que quieran con su vidas.

Seijuro decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí con Atsushi, su instinto le decía que era mucho más seguro, hubo otros pocos que también permanecieron junto a ellos.  
—Aka-chin ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
—Tranquilo, por ahora nos quedaremos con estas personas.

Al rato llegó Taiga y otros hombres, sus compañeros le ayudaron a bajar del caballo ya que este no se encontraba nada bien y de inmediato lo llevaron a curar sus heridas.

Pronto un sujeto de apariencia sombría y aterradora con ropajes empapados de sangre se paró en frente de ellos, varios se asustaron de su presencia y no era para menos ¿A cuántos había matado para terminar de esa manera?

—Él es el líder, no se engañen por su apariencia, es buena persona, dejando de lado que está bañado en sangre. — Takao trató de relajar el ambiente no logrando demasiado su objetivo.

—Gracias Kazunari, bueno primero, si están acá es porque mis hombres los liberaron y deben seguir las reglas, aquí no existen castas, somos todos iguales, no hacemos diferencia entre alfa, omega o beta, todos tenemos que trabajar para sobrevivir, quienes decidan seguir nuestros pasos sean bienvenidos, la vida aquí no es fácil, cada día es una batalla, somos marginados, los parias de la sociedad, no tenemos lugar donde ir, téngalo en cuenta antes de seguir adelante, no aceptaré ninguna revuelta, todo se comparte, comida, dinero, joyas, nadie es más importante que otro, no tenemos creencia alguna, nadie tiene derecho matarnos en nombre de un ser que jamás hemos visto, téngalo claro, vivimos en libertad o morimos luchando por ella.  
La manera como ese sujeto se expresó dejó a Seijuro sin aliento, tanta elocuencia en alguien que parecía ser un salvaje le impresionaba, le seguiría, todo lo que dijo le hizo un gran sentido.   
//////////  
Pasaron algunos días Akashi se interiorizó en cómo funcionaba aquella comunidad, que era más que un grupo de hombres que mataba caballeros inquisidores.   
Los más fuertes y aptos eran quienes atracaban a nobles y robaban caravanas, también realizaban trabajos de mercenarios para diferentes señores feudales, los demás; débiles, enfermos, niños y ancianos, levantaban un campamento esperando que regresaran, una pequeña parte de sujetos fuertes se quedaban a resguardar el sitio de permanencia.  
Cuando un omega entraba en celo era encerrado en una de las carretas y cuidado por un grupo de de su misma casta, eso en muchas ocasiones retrasaba bastante al grupo, pero necesario para evitar que el instinto se apoderara de ellos y terminara en un desastre.  
El concepto de camaradería, igualdad y respeto entre ellos era real, y no solo eran por las ganas de sobrevivir, si no por una tremenda convicción de justicia entre tanta infamia y desgracia que les había tocado vivir, muchos habían sido torturados o sus familias perseguidas y muertas por acusaciones de brujería, herejía o crímenes para arrancarles lo poco que tenían, otros pobres campesinos obligados a pagar el diezmo y sin tener ya que comer buscaron su suerte auto marginándose, encontrando cobijo en esa banda de personas igual a ellos.  
Los líderes, el “Dragón Negro” y el “Tigre rojo” eran quienes se encargaban de dirigirlos, el “Tigre rojo” era Kagami a quien Akashi había quitado la flecha de su brazo, esos nombres les resultaban muy familiares, claramente porque había escuchado rumores sobre fieros espadachines que lideraban una banda de gente “inmoral” jamás creyó que se los iba a topar de esa manera.  
Habló con Taiga y le dijo que había pensado en muchas maneras para poder ayudarlos, este todavía estaba convaleciente, pero gracias a los ungüentos de hierbas que le aplicaba se encontraba mucho mejor.   
—Puedo evitar el celo de los omegas, solo necesito plantas medicinales, eso resolverá mucha cosas, también me estuve fijando en como racionan la comida y tengo algunas ideas de cómo administrar las porciones, de verdad quiero ser útil, ustedes salvaron mi vida y son las únicas personas que conozco que no están enceguecidas y envueltas en la ignorancia, son realmente visionarios.   
—Eso es genial, pero las decisiones no pasan por mí, no creas que soy el único líder, es mi hermano quien se preocupa de cosas como esas, estoy de segundo al mando, te presentaré como corresponde a Tatsuya, es el mayor, por cierto ¿Y tu hermanito?  
—Él está bien, no sufrió heridas gracias a ti.  
—Estamos a mano entonces.

Akashi habló con el líder Tatsuya el “Dragón negro” antes lo escuchó dialogar con gran asertividad y ya no le daba miedo, no debía tener más de 25 años, le impresionó enterarse que a diferencia de Kagami no era un alfa si no un beta, uno a quien todos respetaban, quedó fascinado de conocer a alguien así. Esta era la vida que deseaba, el tipo de gente con la que quería relacionarse.   
Le contó sobre lo que había pensado para ayudar a mejorar el sistema de repartición y le expresó sus ganas de quedarse y ser parte de su banda, el sujeto se mostró bastante afable y dio su permiso para que lo hiciera, Himuro Tatsuya era todo un caso raro, él y Kagami eran la personificación de lo que el mismo idealizaba como “verdaderos y justos caballeros”  
////////  
Murasakibara no estaba muy feliz de tener que quedarse en ese lugar, siempre habían sido él y Aka-chin, de pronto estaba rodeado de gente que no conocía, hombres grandes que les causaban miedo, mujeres de mal vivir y niños sucios que parecían sentir mucha curiosidad por él.  
—Aka-chin ¿Cuando nos vamos de aquí?  
—Mi querido Atsushi, este es nuestro nuevo hogar ¿Recuerdas las historias que te he contado? pues ahora vamos a hacer eso mismo.  
— ¿Ser caballeros de armadura dorada que salvan personas inocentes?  
—Algo así, creo que encontramos nuestro lugar en el mundo. — Atsushi no pareció comprender demasiado bien, sabía que debía adaptarse a vagar con esa banda de hombres aterradores que Seijuro tanto parecía admirar, así lo haría porque “Aka-chin siempre tenía razón”

Pasó el tiempo, las medidas que tomó el pelirrojo habían sido de gran ayuda para todos, muy pronto se había ganado la confianza de los líderes y de la gente en general, tanto así que le habían asignado un cargo de responsabilidad dentro de la banda.   
A Murasakibara seguía disgustándole la idea aunque ya no tanto, su Aka-chin estaba siempre ocupado y con poco tiempo para él, pero a cambio se le veía feliz como nunca antes, le encantaba eso, la sonrisa del pelirrojo era mejor que cualquier fruta dulce que pudiera comer, eso sí, le desagradaba un montón el trato que tenía con los líderes del grupo, la familiaridad con que Kagami y Himuro le hablaban, y la cercanía que muchas veces llegaba a terminar en abrazos ¿celos infantiles quizás? Todos los del campamento eran amables con él sobre todo Takao, ese chico era muy divertido y siempre trataba de sacarle risas, también les agradaban los otros niños con los que jugaba, ya no los consideraba tan sucios, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la vida de ambulante, ya habían pasado unos cuatro meses y ese lugar comenzaba a ser cada vez más cálido, conoció otras manos amigas hasta ahí solo los ojos de Aka-chin le habían mirado con amabilidad, pero ahora era distinto, empezaba a querer a toda esa gente, aunque seguía temiendo que los guardias de la inquisición los encontraran y llevaran de vuelta a ese lugar de pesadillas.

Un día fueron atacados por soldados del rey, Murasakibara como siempre fue protegido por Akashi, pero algo cambió ese día al ver a los fieros hombres de Himuro pelear y a este mismo. El uso de la espada, la manera como eliminaba a sus oponentes, para cualquier niño esto era algo horrible de ver, pero quedó deslumbrado, por primera vez deseo ser un hombre fuerte, alguien capaz de empuñar una espada y levantarla para proteger a Aka-chin, lo había decidido, ya no sería un miedoso.  
Afortunadamente pudieron salir airosos de aquel incidente y continuar su camino, todos estaban consientes de que iban tras sus cabezas y estaban siendo buscados por muchos.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron más calmadas el pelimorado le comentó a Akashi sus intenciones.  
—Quiero ser como ellos, quiero ser de ayuda, todos se esfuerzan, a mi no me gustaba este lugar, pero me han recibido amablemente, quiero protegerlos, así como lo hace Muro-chin y Kaga-chin, quiero protegerte a ti tanto como tú lo has hecho por mí.  
—Atsushi… eres un niño, lo has pasado mal, ya te he enseñado lo básico del manejo de la espada, no es necesario, no me debes nada.  
—Claro que si es necesario, no quiero ser un inútil, pero creo que se lo pediré a los líderes, porque tú no me enseñaras, no deseas que me convierta en alguien con fuerza.  
—No es eso, yo… no quiero que te pase algo y perderte. —confesó el pelirrojo, no estaba muy de acuerdo, aunque entendía y apreciaba los deseos de su pequeño niño, no dijo nada más, lo dejaría con la esperanza de que los mayores lo rechazaran o en el peor de los casos los entrenamientos fueran demasiado duros para él.  
Así lo hizo, tuvo algo de recelo y miedo a hablarle a los cabecillas de la banda, pero fue escuchado y bien recibido.  
—Aprecio tus intenciones y te enseñaré, te advierto, no soy un maestro blando.  
—Tatsuya, no creo que a Akashi le agrade esto, está muy pequeño, no tiene ni once años.  
—Míralo Taiga, este no es cualquier niño, de seguro cuando sea un adulto será muy fuerte, es alto, será de gran ayuda.   
Murasakibara estaba feliz.  
Comenzó a entrenar arduamente y si bien al pelirrojo mayor no le agrado demasiado el rumbo que había decidido tomar tuvo que aceptar que tarde o temprano Atsushi crecería y debía saber valerse por sí mismo, ese es el camino que él le había enseñado, atrás quedaban los días en donde vivían en la “suciedad de la sociedad”, la libertad de la banda de Tatsuya le mostraba que sobrevivir a este mundo podía ser mejor, aunque más peligroso.  
///////  
Tiempo después.

Murasakibara tenía ya catorce años cuando se enteraron que era un alfa, para ese entonces era un muchachito muy fuerte y alto que servía valerosamente a su grupo, había sido entrenado arduamente por el líder y sus progresos eran impresionantes, todos sabían que sería una pieza fundamental para la especie de “mini ejército” de mercenarios que trabajaban para reunir dinero y pagar lo básico para la sobrevivencia del grupo, esto pese al peligro que corrían ya que eran buscados y cualquier trabajo podría ser una trampa para apresarlos, afortunadamente hasta ahora todo había salido como querían.   
Atsushi no le temía a la sangre ni a la muerte, ya tenía la experiencia de matar a muy temprana edad, y lo había hecho unas cuantas más al servicio de Himuro, esto no le agradaba a quien consideraba su familia, Seijuro no miraba con buenos ojos que su pequeño comenzará a parecer un bárbaro sanguinario, su niño había crecido demasiado.

Algo nacía dentro del gran y ahora fuerte cuerpo de Murasakibara que no podía ocultar, algo que le hacía sentir un “mal ser humano…”  
Ya no veía a Seijuro Akashi como su hermano mayor, su protector como lo fue durante tantos años, ahora sentía la más profunda atracción y deseo hacia su persona, ardía en celos cuando este se encerraba con Himuro en la carpa a “discutir asuntos” y es que había pasado demasiado tiempo con ese sujeto que si bien callado le encantaba a los omegas, se afligía al pensar en Akashi en brazos de otro, otro que era más fuerte y en edad mayor, odiaba tener envidia de quien lo convirtió en el muchacho valeroso que era ahora.  
Pero Akashi estaba muy lejos de sentir algo por Himuro, no negaría que físicamente era atractivo y habían tenido sexo un par de veces en los primeros años, pero su relación era en la actualidad de camaradería y confianza, además de mutua admiración. 

—No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él. — le gritó de la nada a lo que el pelirrojo le miró sin entender.  
—Eh ¿Estás bien Atsushi?  
— ¡NO!  
—Cálmate ¿Qué sucede…?  
— Nada, lo siento.  
Algo andaba mal con él, tenía entendido que Seijuro había dado a todos los omegas los supresores de celo, pero ese olor le perturbaba demasiado desde temprano, entendía lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, el aroma “dulce” de alguien lo hizo reaccionar sexualmente , tuvo que ocultarse para satisfacerse a sí mismo, pero cuando entró de nuevo a la tienda que compartía con el pelirrojo la fragancia lo golpeó nuevamente de lleno y no pudo hacer nada para controlar sus impulsos, era Aka-chin quien olía de esa manera.  
Ese cuerpo, quería que fuese de él, debía convertirlo en su omega, olvidó todo su pasado, los momentos de fraternal cariño, los días en que aquel se desvivía por protegerle, su mente se nubló y perdió la razón de quien tenía al frente.

“Así es, tú eres un alfa, estas por sobre cualquiera” “Es tu derecho, es tu casta” “Hazlo, reclámalo, muérdelo, márcalo, hazlo de tu propiedad” “Es solo un Omega, su deber es servirte” “Ese sucio beta te lo quiere robar, un beta no debería estar a cargo, destrúyelo” “Si Akashi no quiere ser tuyo destrúyelo”  
“Destrúyelo, mátalo, destrózalo, mata, mata…” — esa voz resonaba en su cabeza.  
— ¿Que pasa Atsushi? — preguntó asustado Akashi, su rostro estaba diferente y le hablaba a algo que él no veía, cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido y le dio pánico, ese olor, le mareaba ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que Murasakibara era un alfa? intentó escapar, pero fue imposible, en un instante fugaz el pelimorado se le abalanzó, Seijuro luchó hasta que logró liberarse y correr afuera, se sentía débil sus piernas se doblaban. Había olvidado tomar la infusión para evitar su celo ¡Que estúpido! en poco rato Murasakibara quien parecía poseído le dio alcance, lo tumbó en el suelo tratando de arrancarle la ropa, no importaba cuanto suplicara e intentara que volviera en sí, nada resultaba, la persona a la que se había esmerado en criar y proteger iba a hacerle daño o eso pensaba hasta que afortunadamente Taiga se lo quitó de encima.  
—Que mierda mocoso ¡Estás en celo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Maldición! —Kagami forcejeaba, pero el fiero muchacho poseía una fuerza sobrenatural, se necesitaron dos de los hombres más fuertes para lograr contenerlo y encerrarlo en una de las jaulas para prisioneros que tenían.  
— ¡No le hagan daño! es mi culpa… yo no me di cuenta de mi celo, jamás lo expuse a mi olor antes, por eso reaccionó así, olvide tomar mi medicina.  
— Tranquilo, no le haremos nada, sabemos que no es su culpa, pero un alfa en ese estado es un peligro para todos y lo sabes. — Intentó tranquilizarlo Tatsuya mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, Akashi se veía realmente desesperado.

Cuando Murasakibara recobró el conocimiento se sentía la peor basura… un asco, deseaba morir…  
—Yo… lastimé a Aka-chin, soy un sucio alfa, como todos…


End file.
